Confusion 3
by Angusina
Summary: A follow on from 1 and 2.  You really need to have read them for this to make sense.  Gibbs and Tony are at Jack's house in Stillwater.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion 3

Jackson prepared lunch for them while Tony sat on the sofa. "And what am I supposed to do if I can't watch TV?" Tony asked Gibbs.

"Rest, maybe read a few books," Gibbs said.

"Great," Tony complained.

"I will not change my mind Tony, there are consequences for your actions, get used to it."

Tony turned to look at Jackson and said," No offence but there doesn't seem to be a lot to do around here."

"No offence taken, I'm sure Leroy felt the same when he was growing up here. Certainly couldn't wait to leave." Gibbs turned to glare at his father," And you can stop that right now son. It didn't work when you were a kid and it surely won't work now." Tony sniggered. "There's a bookshelf over in the corner, might find something to read there."

"Okay." Tony went over to look. "Wow! You've got some of The Saint books, I loved that series on TV with Roger Moore. He became James Bond you know?"

"I do. There are some Ian Fleming books there as well, if you like them. I've got Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, not many people realise he wrote that too."

"I love that film," Tony said. "Mum and I used to curl up on the sofa with popcorn and watch it every time it came on."

"Try the book then." Tony took it off the shelf and sat down. Although Tony loved films he also enjoyed reading and spent quite a bit of time with Ducky talking about various books they had both read. He was soon engrossed in the story.

Gibbs went through to speak with his father,"Want to fill me in on what is going on?" Jackson said.

"There's nothing going on, Dad."

"Son, I haven't seen you in years and you turn up on my doorstep with a young man."

"We can go if you don't want us," Gibbs said angrily.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Gibbs looked at his father," Sorry. I needed somewhere he could get better without any distractions."

"So you could keep an eye on him?"

"That as well. He has a habit of getting into trouble. He doesn't take proper care of himself when he's ill. I aim to make sure he does." Jackson smiled. "What's the smile for?"

"Nothing son. I think your friend just fell asleep." They looked over at Tony. Gibbs went over and picked up a blanket and covered Tony with it. "He means a lot to you?"

"He does, more than he realises. I brought him here so that we could have time together and so that you can get to know him."

"He seems a good kid."

"He is. He's guarded my six more times than I care to remember. Damn good at his job."

"He's more than a colleague though isn't he?" Jackson asked.

"Yes and I aim to let him know that. He gets into trouble and he doesn't care what happens to him."

"Sounds like someone I know," Jackson commented.

"It's different."

"Why?"

Gibbs hesitated. "Because."

"Think you'll need to think up a better reason than that. He's going to want an answer."

"When will lunch be ready?"

"About ½ an hour."

"Want some help in the shop?"

"Young Millie Peters is looking after it for me. She helps out in the afternoon." Jackson made coffee and went out to sit on the step.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time.

"Can we agree to start again, no more accusations," Jackson said.

"Deal." They sat in companionable silence until they heard a creak behind them.

"Sorry I fell asleep," Tony said. "I keep doing that."

"You need the rest," Gibbs said. Jackson saw Tony bristle at that remark. Another one that doesn't like being ill, this was going to be interesting. How was Leroy going to cope with someone just like himself? "Looked in the mirror, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said smiling. Tony went back in and they heard a yelp.

Jackson got up and walked inside. Tony was standing by the sink the tap running. He was trying to wet his hair so that it lay down. He looked like a kid when he turned round and faced Jackson. He grabbed a cup of coffee. Jackson checked the soup. "So how long have you lived here, Mr. Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"It's Jack and I've lived here all my life. My family used to own a farm outside of town."

"They did?" Tony was intrigued.

"My great grandfather, Jethro, used to own a farm outside of town. It's now on the outskirts of the town, town grew to meet it." He didn't notice how white Tony had gone.

"You got any photos of him?"

"Funnily enough I have. Got them in an old album on the shelf beside the books. Two of the pictures were taken at his weddings. He was married twice. I'll take them out and show you later."

"Didn't know you were interested in genealogy, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"You don't know everything about me," Tony answered.

They sat at the table and Jackson served up the soup. "This is great," Tony said. "Pity you couldn't cook like this Boss."

"I have other talents," Gibbs said.

Gibbs and his father talked about people they knew in town. Gibbs got up and came back with Tony's medication. He set two pills down and the dreaded drink. Tony glowered at them. "Oh come on Gibbs, that is just wrong. I don't want to drink that horrible stuff after that very good soup. I'll take it later."

"You'll take it now. You've got another one for later."

Tony hated this. "But I don't want it," he whined. "I should be able to decide what I put in my own body," he argued.

"You told the doctor you'd take your medicine if he let you out of hospital, take it."

Tony picked up the pills and stuck them in his mouth. "Just so you know I'm doing this under protest." He swallowed them with a drink of milk. He glared down at the drink.

"I hope you are not going to behave like this every time I give you this," Gibbs said. "Just take the darn drink."

Tony's eyes flashed angrily and he was sorely tempted to throw the drink over Gibbs like he had done before but then he remembered the consequences. He picked up the drink and swallowed it down. He grimaced. As he set it down jack handed him another glass. "Drink this." Tony took a mouthful, it was delicious.

"Thanks Jack." He drank the rest of it. "What was that?"

"Just something Leroy's mother used to make for him when he had to take medicine. Wouldn't take it unless she'd made that." Tony grinned up at Gibbs. "He didn't like taking things either, what a fuss he used to make."

"Dad!" Gibbs protested.

"It's true. If it had been left to me I'd just have given you a good swat and made you drink it." Tony couldn't imagine Jackson swatting Gibbs.

"No you wouldn't," Gibbs said. "At least I didn't throw it over you when I didn't want to drink it."

"You did?" Jackson asked. Tony nodded so hoping that Gibbs wouldn't tell his father what he did. "This I have to hear."

Tony yawned, "Think I'll have a rest."

Gibbs almost choked on his coffee. Usually he had to force Tony to rest. "That sounds like a good idea."

"And while you're sleeping Leroy can tell me the story."

Tony groaned.

TBC

Part 2


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 (So sorry this has taken so long to update, will try to post the next part more quickly.)

Later after Tony had woken, Jackson said, "I found some of those photographs."

"Great," Tony said sitting down in front of the coffee table.

Jackson opened an old photograph album, the first picture he saw was of a man and a woman posing for the camera. "That's Jethro Gibbs," Jackson said.

It was difficult to make out the face clearly but he did look like his Boss. "Who did he marry?"

"Her name was Jenny." He picked up the Bible and opened the front cover. "See there it is, he wrote in the date of his marriage and their children's births." Tony peered at the writing, it was difficult to read, but he saw the year. Gibbs had been married for 10 years before Tony had arrived.

"What are the dates below it?" Tony asked peering at the writing.

"We're not sure, some spilled something on it and it's too smudged to make it out." He pointed at another entry further down. "This one is the date of his adoption of a boy who he found." Tony's face went pure white. "Leroy!" Jackson shouted.

Tony felt Gibbs' hand on his forehead and a cup of water was pressed to his lips. "Take small sips."

"I'm alright. Was just a bit dizzy." He felt someone lift his feet up and place them on the sofa.

"You're a bit warm, maybe I should call Ducky." Jackson almost laughed to see Leroy mother henning Tony.

"I'm fine," Tony said trying to push himself up.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes mother, "Tony answered cheekily. A light tap was delivered to the back of his head, "Hey invalid here."

"Rest," Gibbs insisted.

"I just did," Tony protested.

Gibbs and Jackson went through tot the kitchen. Tony pushed himself up and picked up the photograph album again. He stared at the picture.

"Tony time to get up."

"What?" Tony looked around. He was back on the farm.

"Chores Tony. Hurry up."

Tony got up quickly, washed, dressed and went to do his chores. He had thought this dream was over, this Tony was happy.

Gibbs had his breakfast ready when he came back in. He quickly ate his meal. "Finished?" Tony nodded. "Remember I'm taking you to school today."

"You are? Why?"

Gibbs looked at him strangely. "We discussed this, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, just a bit sleepy" He jumped up before Gibbs could ask any more questions. "I'll get the wagon ready." He ran out.

They rode to town, Gibbs stopped in front of the school. He jumped down and went in with Tony. "Miss Todd," Gibbs said. She turned round.

"Good to see you back Tony."

"Thanks."

"He's still not back to full strength yet..."

"Dad! Tony whined mortified that Gibbs would say this. He saw Cait smile. "I'm fine, Dr. Mallard said so."

"I still want him to take care, no running around."

Tony thought about arguing but when he saw the look on Gibbs' face he knew there was no point in even trying. "Yes sir," he said.

"Good boy," Gibbs said ruffling his hair. Although Tony protested when he did this he actually loved when Gibbs did it. He'd always felt jealous when he'd seen father's do that to their sons, it was such a sign of affection, his father wouldn't even look at him never mind touch his hair.

"You can sit at your desk if you want," Cait said.

"I'll wait outside," when he saw Gibbs frown he added," I'll sit on the step."

Gibbs went back out to the wagon and set off. He saw him turn round and wave and Tony waved back. He felt someone throw themselves down beside him. "You look better."

"Thanks. Missed me?"

"Yes, it's been so boring without you here. Tim is no fun at all."

"Gibbs still wants to wrap me up in cotton wool."

"When did you start calling him Gibbs again?"

"Slip of the tongue." The bell rang and they went inside.

At lunchtime Tony decided to go to the church. He walked around looking at all the headstones. That was when he saw it, Jenny Gibbs died 1878, Lee Gibbs died 1878 and John Gibbs died 1878.

"Tony what are you doing?" Tony almost jumped out of his skin.

"Nothing, just looking he answered the Reverend Josephs who had walked up behind him. He heard the school bell ring for the end of lunch and he took off running as fast as he could. "I'd best go," he shouted as he was leaving. He was out of breath when he entered the school. "Sorry," he said trying very hard to control his breathing.

"I know you've been ill Tony but that does not mean you will get special treatment. Your father told you not to run this morning."

"I know ma'am. I just walked too far and when I heard the bell I ran so I wouldn't be late."

She saw him struggle to breath. "I think you should see Dr. Mallard."

"No I'm fine." He sat at his desk. He couldn't concentrate on his work wondering what had happened to Gibbs' family.

"TONY!" He lifted his head up.

"Sorry," he said realising that Cait must have called his name.

"If you're not able to concentrate maybe you should spend a few more days recuperating at home." Tony was about to say no when he realised that if he was at home he could look at Gibbs' chest that he kept in his room. He'd always meant to look there but had never really had a chance.

"Maybe," he said.

Cait looked down and Tony, he did look quite pale and tired but there was something else.

Gibbs came to collect Tony and saw him sitting on the step, Cait standing beside him. How could he have got into trouble already he thought?

"Miss Todd?" Gibbs said looking at Tony.

"He's not in any trouble, Mr. Gibbs, he just doesn't seem well enough to be in school. He's been very distracted this afternoon and he was out of breath when he came back after lunch."

Gibbs looked down at Tony," What were you doing?"

"Walking. I just went too far and had to rush back."

"We talked about overdoing it this morning. Dr Mallard told you to take it easy."

"I forgot."

"Maybe it would be better if he stayed at home for another week. I can give him work to do at home."

"Okay. Go sit in the wagon Tony. I'll be there in a minute." He turned to Cait. "I'm sorry he seemed much better."

She handed him some books and papers. "This should keep him busy."

Gibbs took the things and got up into the wagon. He drove back along the road and stopped outside Ducky's. "I don't need to see Dr. Mallard," Tony whined.

"Well I think you do and what I think counts." He pushed Tony towards the door.

"Tony, Jethro, come in. Is there something I can do for you?" Gibbs explained what had happened. "Sit down, dear boy," he said to Tony.

"I'm fine," he protested.

"Let me be the judge of that young man." Ducky listened to his chest and took his pulse. "There hasn't been any change since the last time I listened. There is still a bit of crackling but that should go in time."

"I'm going to keep him home for an extra week."

"A good idea. Maybe he wasn't as ready as we thought." Tony hated worrying them like this but he was desperate to know what was contained in that chest.

They drove along the street leading out of town. A woman came out of one of the buildings covered in dust. Tony giggled. Gibbs saw the woman glare at Tony. "And just what do you find so funny young man?" she asked. Tony stopped.

"Nothing ma'am," he said.

"I'm sorry..." Gibbs started to say as the woman turned round to look at her reflection in the window. She started to laugh.

"I see why you were laughing. I look a sight. I don't suppose you know a good carpenter," she asked.

"My Dad is," Tony blurted out.

"Tony!" Gibbs admonished him.

"It's true. You are a good carpenter."

"Tony has a tendency to speak out of turn," Gibbs said. "I'm a farmer but I do like to make things as well."

"Could I ask your advice then? I can offer a good cup of coffee and a cake."

"He'll do anything for a cup of coffee," Tony quipped cheekily.

"Anthony!" Gibbs said. Tony had never seen Gibbs go that colour of red before.

"Come in," she said opening the door wide.

Gibbs walked into the old shop. It was very dusty and many of the shelves were broken or missing. "Do you think you can help me?" she asked.

"Certainly, what type of shop are you opening?"

"A bakery with a small restaurant."

"You'll need tables and chairs."

"Yes and I want to put shelves around this area."

"Are you sure you don't want to buy the tables and chairs from the catalogue at the Store. They can order them for you."

"I'd prefer to get them made here. It can take a long time for them to be delivered. I don't want anything too fancy."

"I can do that. How many do you want?"

"Six tables with four chairs at each."

"I can start today. I've got some wood at the farm. If you go to the sawmill and order more, it can be sent out to my farm."

"Can you make me a list, I have no idea what you'd need." She handed him paper and a pencil. "Maybe I should know your name."

"Jethro Gibbs," he said holding out his hand. "And my son Tony," he said pointing to Tony.

"Hello Tony," she said smiling. "My name is Rose, Rose O'Neal. Would you like some lemonade?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And what about cookies?"

"Tony was about to say yes when Gibbs said," Sorry we have to get home. Come on Tony."

"But Dad," he almost whined getting a glare from Gibbs.

"Now Tony."

"Sorry Rose," Tony said sending a glare of his own at Gibbs.

"It's alright. You have to do what your dad says."

They got back on the wagon. "Why'd you do that?" Tony asked as they left town. "She was just being friendly."

"We have things to do at home." Tony couldn't understand what was wrong with Gibbs.

"She likes you," Tony said.

"ENOUGH!"

Tony stopped talking, he jumped down from the wagon as soon as they got back and ran into the farm house. Gibbs put the horses and wagon away. He came in and looked to see where Tony was. He went to Tony's room and found him lying face down on his bed. "I shouldn't have shouted at you, I'm sorry," Gibbs apologised. He sat down and ran his fingers through Tony's hair. He lifted his face up to look at Gibbs and Gibbs saw the marks of tears on his face.

"I don't like it when you shout."

"I know but you need to know when to do as I say. I told you to stop."

"But..."

"No buts Tony. That's an end to it."

"Fine," Tony huffed knowing that Gibbs was not going to discuss it further.

Gibbs left the room. Tony was more determined now to find out what had happened to Gibbs' family.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

(Just a short chapter, will try to put another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed.)

"Wake up Tony or you'll never sleep tonight," Jackson said shaking his shoulder.

Tony sat up," I hate this," he said rubbing his eyes and looking about 10.

"What son?"

"Sleeping all the time." He looked around. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He went out for some fresh air. He'll be back soon."

Tony picked up the photo album from the floor. He looked at the photographs again. "Looks like Leroy, doesn't it?" Jack said.

"Yes he does. "Where was his farm?"

"It was built on a long time ago, the house was knocked down."

"That's a shame," Tony said sadly. He would have liked to have seen the house and compare it with his dreams.

"I do have a map of the town at that time though," Jackson said.

"Can I see it?" Tony asked.

"Sure." Jackson searched through an old box and then said," Yes!" He pulled out an old piece of paper and carefully opened it. Tony was lost for words. The town looked exactly as he remembered it even down to the trees planted near the school. This was so weird.

"That was drawn not long before the mine opened." He pointed at a building. "That was the farm."

Tony hadn't needed him to tell him that but how would he have explained knowing where it was and how he knew. "Is there any of the old town left?" he asked.

"Not much. The old school is still there. It was turned into a museum."

"I'd like to go there. Is there anywhere else?"

"The church of course although it's been added on to."

"Can we go see them just now?" Tony asked.

"Maybe we should wait and see what Leroy says."

"I don't need his permission to go out," Tony argued.

"I still think you should wait."

"I don't mean to be disrespectful but he's my Boss not my father."

"You giving my father a hard time DiNozzo?" a voice said from behind him.

Tony plastered a smile on his face before turning to face Gibbs. "Me Boss?" he asked innocently.

Gibbs blue eyes pierced into Tony's green ones. "I am not fooled by that innocent look. As far as you're concerned, while you're here my word is law. And if you want a piece of good advice I wouldn't annoy my dad either." Tony glared at him.

"Tony wants to visit the museum and the church."

Gibbs gave him a quizzical look,"Never took you for a history buff."

"Just shows how little you know me then, doesn't it?" Tony answered.

"I think you need some time in your room," Gibbs said. Tony didn't move. "That wasn't a suggestion."

"Fine," Tony said going to the stairs. They heard his bedroom door slam.

Jackson laughed. He was looking forward to this holiday. Tony was just the son he would have chosen for Leroy. "He's stubborn, just like someone else I know," Jackson said.

"He's foolhardy. It's my job to make sure he takes care of himself."

"Like you do?"

"I thought we were calling a truce," Gibbs said.

"We are but don't expect that boy to be any different from you. You're his role model, his father figure."

"I know."

"I like him Leroy and if you're going to be a father to him, I want grandparent rights."

Tony flung himself on the bed. Who did Gibbs think he was? Well he wasn't telling him what to do. He looked at the door, he couldn't go that way. The window, he got up and walked over. He looked out and saw a trellis just outside the window. He just hoped it was strong enough. He could then climb onto the garage roof and jump down. If they wouldn't take him he'd just have to make his own way there.

Tony hadn't done this since he was a child, he was quite excited. He had a huge smile on his face as he reached the ground.

He made his way to the fence at the end of the back yard and climbed over it.

"What do you think you are doing young man?" a woman's voice rang out nearly making him jump.

He turned round and put on his biggest smile," I'm lost."

"Lost?" she said incredulously. "And just how do you get lost climbing over Jackson's fence. You burgle his house?"

"No," he protested. Tony tried to come up with an answer.

"And don't even think about lying to me."

"Grandma!" a man said coming round the side of the house. Tony groaned. He was doomed.

"This young man," she said pointing at Tony," just climbed over Jackson's fence. I think he's a burglar. Arrest him."

"Grandma just because I'm a deputy sheriff I can't arrest everyone you want. You wanted me to arrest the mail man last week."

"He stood on my petunias."

"I can explain," Tony said.

"Well you can do that to Mr. Gibbs' face. Get moving."

"Look we don't need to do this. I'm staying with Jack. I work with his son in Washington." Tony reached for his ID in his pocket. The man pulled out his gun. "I'm just reaching for my ID."

"Slowly."

Tony pulled out his wallet and handed it to the man. "I think we should still check with Jack." Tony groaned.

"Come on I'm a Fed."

"So you say."

"I've shown you my badge and ID."

"It could be fake."

Tony walked back to the front door like a condemned man. "This is just a mistake," he said trying once more.

The man knocked at the door. The door opened. "Sorry to bother you Mr. Gibbs but..."

"Tony?"

"You know this man?"

"Yes I do."

"Maybe he'll explain to you what he was doing climbing over your back fence."

Tony's head went down. "Well?" Jackson asked.

"Trying to go to the museum," he answered.

Jack turned to the deputy," Sorry Martin, I hope he didn't disturb your Grandma."

"No sir. Made her day, she loves a bit of excitement."

Jack turned to Tony," Inside," he said. As Tony passed him Jack swatted him and then followed him in.

Gibbs was standing at the fireplace his arms crossed. Tony couldn't look at him. "What were you playing at?" Jackson asked. "And just how did you get out?"

"I climbed out the window," Tony said softly willing Gibbs not to hear him.

"YOU WHAT?" Gibbs said taking a step forward.

Jackson saw Tony cringe and flinch as if expecting to be hit. "Leroy!" He turned to Tony," Go to your room and stay there this time. You climb out again and I'll do to you what I used to do to your d... Boss when he did it."

Tony couldn't help asking, "What was that?"

"That shed out there wasn't just for storing wood. Leroy spent a bit of time out there as a boy learning just how far he could push me."

Tony got the message and headed upstairs.

"Want to tell me why that boy expects to get hit when he does something wrong?" Jackson asked angrily.

"I've head slapped him a few times but no more than you did to me. You can't think I'd do that?"

"No son I don't but I saw him flinch. I want to know why."

"His father. He never talks about it but I think he abused him."

"B*****d!" was all Jackson said.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

(Thanks again for all the reviews. There is spanking in this chapter so if you do not like please do not read.)

Tony woke when his name was called. He got up and went through to the kitchen. Gibbs had set dinner on the table, "Come and eat Tony," he said.

"I'm not hungry Dad," he replied.

"Eat."

Tony sat down. He managed to eat some of it. "Miss Todd gave you some work to do, you can start it now."

Tony got his books and looked at them.

Half an hour later Gibbs looked over his shoulder," You haven't done very much," he commented.

"I've got all week."

"Don't leave it too late."

"I won't Dad. Have you got a family Bible?"

"No," he answered. By the tone of the answer Tony knew not to ask any more. "If you're finished you can go to bed."

"But it's early," Tony protested.

"Now Tony."

"Can I read in bed?" he asked hopefully.

"For half an hour, no longer. If you're not fully well you need to get some sleep. I'm going out to start the tables."

Tony took his books to his room. He watched as Gibbs took the lantern and went out to the barn. He thought about going to Gibbs' room and looking in the chest but he decided to leave it until the next day. He had no idea how long Gibbs would be. He got ready for bed and lay reading until he heard the door creak open. "Time to put out your light," Gibbs said sitting on the bed. He ran his fingers through Tony's long hair. "You need a haircut."

"I like it long, Dad." He looked up at Gibbs. "I'm sorry I made you mad."

"I was not angry, well not really. You need to remember that I expect you to do as I say."

"Yes Dad." Gibbs bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too," Tony said as he drifted off to sleep.

Gibbs went back to the barn.

* * *

Tony heard the door creak and he turned over on the bed to face a very angry Gibbs. "Want to explain what you were playing at?" Tony shook his head. "Well maybe I'll have to teach you how to obey orders."

Tony looked up his eyes widening. "How?" he asked tremulously.

"Consequences." He saw Tony's face lose colour. "I am not your father Tony. There are lots of chores around here that need doing and guess whose name is at the top of the list for completing them?"

"Mine."

"Got it in one. You've also lost TV privileges for another 3 days." Tony groaned.

"At this rate I'll never see a TV ever again."

"I'll get my Dad to make a list for you. If you're busy you won't have any time to get into trouble." I hope Gibbs thought.

"But I'm ill!"

Gibbs almost laughed. Now Tony would admit to being ill. "Didn't stop you climbing out of the window." He made to turn away. "And another thing I hated as a child," he emphasised the word child," one thousand lines of I will never endanger my life by climbing out of the window."

Tony couldn't help himself," And what about if I need to do it for work?"

"Are we at work?" Gibbs asked his eyes narrowing.

"No Boss."

"Right. Let's make that one thousand five hundred for the attitude."

Tony groaned but managed to stop himself saying anything more.

Gibbs went back downstairs. His father was sitting with a cup of coffee in front of him. "Any for me?"

"In the pot," Jackson said. "Tony coming down?"

"I didn't say he couldn't."

"Bet you didn't say he could either," Jackson said going to the door and shouting Tony's name.

"I need a list of chores for him that won't tire him out too much but will keep him busy," Gibbs said. "I also need a pad and pen." He searched in the dresser behind him.

"Taking a leaf out of my book?" his father asked. Gibbs glared. "One thing you hated as a child was writing lines."

Tony came into the room, the pad and pen were sitting on the table. This was like déjà vu. Obviously all these Gibbs men used the same punishments. "Thought you might as well get started," Gibbs said.

Tony sat down. "You might as well get started Tony," Jackson said.

"This sucks," Tony said

Jackson saw his son's eyes narrow," Leroy, help me get dinner."

Tony looked down at the sheet of paper, he was sorely tempted to do what his young self had done. "There's more paper to replace it," Jackson said reading Tony's mind. Tony looked up and smiled. "If you're not going to start you might as well set the table. Cutlery is in the drawer behind you."

As they were sitting after dinner Jackson asked," What sports do you like playing?" he asked.

"Don't have much spare time to play anything. Your son keeps us all pretty busy."

"Tony!" Gibbs warned as he set the pills and drink down in front of him. He was too tired to argue about taking them so he swallowed them quickly. "What about all those nights out?" Gibbs said.

Tony went red. "He's young Leroy, he's allowed to have nights out. You were young once yourself."

"I don't go out as often as some people think," Tony said. "I'm going to bed."

When he left Jackson said," He can help me in the shop tomorrow."

"I'm going to do some yard work," Gibbs said.

Tony lay down on the bed. He had to find out what happened to the original Gibbs' family. He must have remarried and had another son to carry on his name but when and to whom.

He pretended to be asleep when he heard his door being opened. He felt the bed go down as someone sat on it. He felt a hand run through his hair. "Why do you always have to push my buttons all the time?" He could hear affection in the voice and he felt very alone when the hand was pulled away. He heard the door close. This had been such a bad idea, it wasn't going to work. He should never get close to people, they always found out what his father had always known, he was weak and stupid. The only thing that stopped him running was his need to help the young Tony.

* * *

Tony woke early the next morning, he got dressed and went out to do his chores. When he came in Gibbs was making breakfast. "You're up early."

"I feel better after that long sleep. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to work on those tables and chairs. I finished one last night."

"I could help," Tony offered.

"No, you've got work to do and don't think I won't check how much you've done."

Gibbs went out to the barn. Now was his chance. Gibbs usually got so caught up in his work that he wouldn't be back in for hours. He went through to Gibbs' bedroom and looked at the chest. He lifted the blanket that sat on the top of it and then pulled up the lid. A beautiful dress sat on the top, he carefully lifted it out and set it on the bed. Next was a Christening gown. Then some photos. A beautiful woman and two boys smiled out at him, they looked so happy. Then he noticed something pinned to his Dad's vest. It was a star. He also had a gun in a holster just like he'd seen in Western movies. He looked down, sitting in the chest was the very same holster, he picked it up. It was heavy. The pistol was still in it. "Wow!" Tony said pulling the gun out of the holster. It was heavier than the guns he was used to. He pointed it at the window.

"PUT IT DOWN!" a voice thundered. He swung round the pistol still in his hand. A hand grabbed it and threw it onto the bed. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I..."

"I told you not to open this, didn't I?" Gibbs said angrily.

"Yes, I ju..."

"No excuses." He grabbed Tony's arm and almost dragged him into the kitchen. He sat on the chair and pulled Tony over his knee. "I've been far too lenient with you." Six powerful swats rained down on his backside.

"I'm sorry, please. I won't do it again."

"No you won't." Tony felt Gibbs' hand grab the waistband of his trousers and pull them down.

"Please no." Gibbs undid the flap of his underwear. "OW!" Tony yelled as Gibbs' hand hit bare flesh.

Gibbs lectured as he swatted between each word. "You will not touch a gun ever again. Understood?" He lifted Tony up to face him. Tears flowed down his cheek. He wiped his face with his sleeve.

"I un..der..st..and. I w..on..t do it a..gai..n. I'm s...orr...y." He couldn't stop the tears.

"Go stand in that corner until I tell you to come out." Tony almost ran over to it. He couldn't face Gibbs. He'd messed it up as usual. Gibbs was so angry with him, he wouldn't want him. He heard the door close.

He tied up his underwear and pulled up his trousers. He hissed as the material hit his backside. He had to get out. He was ruining this man's life just like he had done his father's. He headed for his bedroom. The window couldn't be seen from the barn, so he climbed out. He didn't know where to go. Ducky! He set off for town. Although Ducky was his Dad's best friend he was sure he could find him an orphanage to go to. He would surely do that for him. He wasn't about to ruin someone else's life.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed.

Meanwhile Gibbs had come back into the house, he saw the empty corner and shouted," Tony!"

He searched the house worried that Tony was frightened of him and had hidden somewhere. He went to the door and shouted, "TONY!" Where was the boy?

Tony was running as fast as he could. He knew he had to get as far from the farm as he could. Once Gibbs knew he was gone he would he would saddle the horse and look for him. He couldn't outrun the horse. He stopped breathing heavily. Then he heard the sound of horse's hooves going at speed. He threw himself into the bush at the side of the road. Just in time, Gibbs passed him riding as if the devil himself was after him. He waited until he couldn't see him and then he continued walking never taking his eyes off the track ahead.

Gibbs vaulted out of the saddle in front of the Sheriff's office. He burst into his office.

"Tobias have you seen Tony?" he gasped.

"What? Calm down Jethro."

"Have you seen Tony?"

"Is he not at school?" Tobias asked.

"No he wasn't well enough, he was at home with me. I did a stupid thing."

Tobias pulled out a chair," Sit down Jethro and tell me."

"I left him in the house to do some work in the barn. When I came in to see if he was doing his school work he wasn't there. I found him searching through my chest. He had that damn pistol in his hand. I just saw red."

"What did you do?"

"I grabbed it off him and gave him a spanking he won't forget. I made him stand in the corner. I had to go out and calm down. I should have talked to him, I shouldn't just have left him. When I got to the barn I realised I'd done the wrong thing. I abandoned him just like his father used to do. I need to find him."

"Jethro he can't have gone far. Think! Who would he have gone to?"

"Ducky!" He ran out and across to Ducky's office. He pushed the door open hoping to see Tony with the doctor. Ducky was sitting at his desk alone."

"Jethro my dear boy what can I do for you?"

"Tony, have you seen Tony?"

"No, is he ill?"

"No he ran away."

"Why? What happened?"

Gibbs told Ducky what had happened. "I shouldn't have left him, I should have talked to him."

"Yes you should," Ducky said.

"He'll think I'm just like his father."

Ducky stared at him," Did you beat him for no reason?"

"I didn't beat him Ducky. I spanked him. And no I had a good reason."

"Then you're not like his father. Tony will work it out. He'll come back."

"I need to find him. What if he doesn't?"

"I'll help you look for him." Ducky got up. "Come on Jethro."

They crossed the road and went over to Tobias who had his horse ready. "Let's go Jethro. Doc will you wait in town in case he comes here."

"Of course."

"We'll check the road in from your farm. You probably passed him in your hurry to get here." They rode off. Ducky went round all the shops telling everyone he saw to let him know if they saw Tony.

By this time Tony had made it to town. He saw Ducky speaking to Gibbs and Fornell, who could he speak to now? He walked towards the church. He found himself standing in front of the graves. He wished he knew what had happened to them.

"Tony?" He almost jumped out of his skin. He turned round quickly. "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I wasn't well so Dad said I should stay at home."

"So why are you here?"

"I..." He tried to go past but the minister stopped him. "Talk to me Tony. May be I can help." Tony looked at his feet,"Would you like a drink and some cookies?" He nodded. The minister led him into a small house beside the church. He poured him a glass of lemonade and handed him a cookie. He sat down carefully on the seat.

"I messed up," Tony said softly.

"How did you do that?"

"I ran away."

"I can take you back."

"He won't want me. He'll be mad at me running away again."

"Why would he not want you? I'm sure you can't have done anything that can't be fixed."

"He told me to stay in the corner but I ran off."

"I'm sure your Dad will forgive you. You do know he loves you very much."

"But I always make a mess of everything. I'm always in trouble. He'd be better off without me."

"That's what children do. I'm sure your Dad got into plenty of scrapes when he was your age. Parents expect their children to do that."

"But I'm not really his."

"He adopted you. You're lucky. He chose to have you as his son."

"What if he wants to change his mind?"

"Do you think he would?"

"Not normally but I did something really bad."

"Well tell me and I'll see what I can do."

"I looked through his chest that he has in the bedroom. He'd told me I wasn't allowed to touch it. I found a gun. I was holding it when he came in."

"What did he do?"

"He spanked me," Tony said going red. The minister had seen him wince as he sat down so he wasn't surprised.

"Do you think you deserved it?"

"Sort of."

"Did he whip you?"

"No he wouldn't do that, he promised."

"So you trust him?"

Yes I guess so."

"I think you two need to sit down and talk, don't you?"

"But I ran away."

"He loves you, he'll forgive you."

Tony looked happier. "Thanks."

"Your dad has just ridden up in front of the Sheriff's office. Go on."

Tony took off. He shouted, "DAD!" Gibbs turned round. Tony was in his arms.

"Thank God," Gibbs said. "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry," Tony cried.

"It's alright now. I've got you."

Ducky and Fornell smiled. The minister looked over. Gibbs needed this boy, the man had come alive again. And as for Tony, he deserved a father who loved him. He nodded to Fornell and Ducky.

"Let's go home," Gibbs said.

He mounted his horse and put his hand down to pull Tony up in front of him. Tony hissed as his still tender backside hit the saddle. They only got part of the way home when Tony asked to walk.

They led the horse along the road to the farm. "I should have talked to you Tony."

"And I shouldn't have gone into your chest. I'm sorry. I won't touch your gun again."

"Good." He put his hand out and was pleased when Tony took it.

They soon got home. Tony spent the afternoon helping Gibbs make the tables and chairs. He loved it when Gibbs told him he had made a good job and then ruffled his hair. It was a very happy boy that fell asleep that night.

* * *

Tony jerked awake. He smiled as he remembered how happy young Tony was. He was determined that he was going to find out what happened to Gibbs' family today, one way or the other. The picture young Tony had been a clue, Jethro had been a Sheriff. There had to be records somewhere about that. He got up and made his way down the stairs. No one else was up yet, which surprised him. Gibbs was usually up by now. He sat on the sofa and picked up the photo album. He found the picture of Jethro, Jenny and the two boys. They looked so happy, he couldn't imagine what had happened to them. He had to find out what had happened no matter if he got into trouble again. He turned over the page. There were a couple of pictures of children that looked to be from about the same time.

"That's my grandfather and his sister," Jackson said coming into the room.

"What's his name?"

"Jack. I was named for him. His sister is Brigid." He pointed to another photo. That's Jack's wedding to Sarah."

"There are a lot of people there."

"Yes. That's Brigid and Antonia." He pointed to two girls. There's Jethro."

"Who has he got his arm around?"

"That's his oldest son, Tony. Antonia was his daughter."

"What happened to them?" Tony asked intrigued.

"I think he moved away. Antonia was his only child, I remember Grandpa telling me that she was one of the most beautiful children he had ever known, black hair and the most beautiful green eyes. Her mother died when she was born, she's buried in the graveyard. Jack took over the farm when Jethro moved to live with Tony and Antonia, I think it was somewhere in New York. Tony was in the police force. Jethro's body was brought back here to be buried."

"Are there any photos of Tony?"

"Only that one, why?"

"No reason." How could he explain this to Jack?

"I'll make breakfast."

"Have I beaten Gibbs this morning," Tony said laughing.

"He was called into work this morning."

"He should have wakened me, I could have gone in with him."

"He'll be back tonight. Said to remind you about the lines." Tony groaned. "He's not going to forget so you might as well get started." Tony picked up the pen that was lying on the table.

"I am an adult you know," Tony shouted through to Jackson. Jack smiled. Tony started to write. Jack set his breakfast in front of him and then set down his pills and drink. Tony grimaced. "You know Gibbs will never know if you pour it down the sink."

"But I would," Jack replied. "I'm not going to have to hold your nose and pour it down am I?"

"No!" Tony answered realising that he wasn't going to get away with anything.

They drove to the shop, Jack had Tony fill some shelves and then let him write some of his lines. The phone rang and Jack answered it. He turned to Tony," I need to make a delivery, you look after the shop for me."

"Sure," Tony answered. Now was his chance. He'd shut the shop and go to the museum. No one would know. Hardly anyone had come into the shop and if he was back before Jack everything would be okay.

Jack filled a box," I'm going to Mrs. Klines. She lives just outside of town. I might not be back for an hour though. She likes to have a cup of tea and a chat. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Of course." Jack left.

Tony waited till he drove off before turning the sign to Closed. He followed the sign to the museum. He got quite a shock when he saw the building, it hadn't really changed from the way he remembered it. "Are you alright?" a woman's voice asked.

"Yes I'm fine," Tony answered. "Do you keep the town records here?

"Some of them but not many. We do have a lot of photographs and of course the school records."

"Can I look at them?"

"Of course." They went inside. Some of the desks were still there and the blackboards. It felt really strange. "My name is Marion Wells, I was a teacher of history at the local High School and when I retired they asked if I'd like to set up a local museum."

"It's very good."

"Why thank you young man. We found the old desks stored in the shed at the back and some of the old books."

"Can I look at the old photos?"

"Yes this way." She led him through to the back of the building. Photographs were arranged along the wall. He looked at them. One was from 1882. He scanned the faces, then he saw his face. How could it be true? He looked again, there was no denying it, it was him.

He pointed to the teacher," Do you know her name?"

"I'm sorry there was no record of her name. I think she left that year to be married. The records from that time were quite badly damaged by rain water dripping through the roof onto them."

"That's a shame. Do you have any records about the Sheriff's of that time?"

"We have a few photographs, over there."

Tony looked at them, there was one of Fornell and Gibbs. "Is that Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes," she said amazed. "Do you know the Gibbs family?"

"I work for Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"I taught him at school."

"You did?"

"Don't sound so surprised, young man."

"Sorry." Then Tony turned on his charm," I just didn't think you were old enough to have taught him."

"Flattery will get you anywhere."

"Why did Jethro Gibbs stop being a Sheriff?"

"I don't know. How did you know he did?"

"Jackson told me, he said he bought a farm."

"Do you know where I could get information about that?" Tony asked.

"You could try the Sheriff's office."

"What about death records?"

"Death records! Why on Earth would you want them?"

"Just curious."

"The church has some of the old records."

"Thank you." Tony turned round and blanched. Marion noticed his expression and turned to where he was looking.

"Jackson, good to see you."

"And you Miss Wells. I hope Tony hasn't been bothering you."

"No, he's very interested in this area. It's been a pleasure talking to him."

"Unfortunately Tony was supposed to be watching my store." Tony went red.

"I can explain," Tony said.

"I hope for your sake it was an emergency."

"I... No," Tony said.

"Then you should get back to it then," Jackson said.

"Yes sir," Tony said walking towards the door. "OW!"

"And that's for leaving the store unattended." Tony's face burned with embarrassment. "Go!" Tony took off just managing to hear what Marion said.

"I take it that boy is more than just a work colleague of Leroy's?"

"Yes he is, he just doesn't know it yet."

"You looked pleased."

"I am. I like the change that boy's brought to Leroy. He's doing him good even if he is turning his hair grey. And mine come to that."

"I don't think you can blame him for that."

"Maybe not."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

(Thanks again for all the reviews. There is spanking of an adult in this part if you do not like please do not read.)

Tony was behind the counter by the time Jackson got back. "I.." he tried to explain.

"We'll discuss this when we get home. Go write your lines, we're not too busy." Tony hated letting Jackson down like this. He'd trusted him to look after his store and now he'd made a mess of that.

Tony was very nervous by the time they got back to the house. "I'll leave tonight," he told Jackson.

"Jackson looked at him a puzzled expression on his face," And why would you do that?"

"I disobeyed you."

"If I'd thrown Leroy out every time he disobeyed me I'd have to get a revolving door. I have other ways of dealing with disobedience which Leroy found out to his cost."

"Like what?" Tony asked nervously.

Jackson went to the dresser at the back of the living room. He opened a drawer and brought out a wooden paddle. "Leroy made this when he was thirteen, not that he wanted to. I've used it many times on his butt, think it'll do the job."

"What job?" Tony asked puzzled.

"For punishing you. You can bend over the back of that sofa."

"What? NO!"

"But yes son. You disobeyed me and I'm going to punish you just the same way that I would punish Leroy."

"He's your son," Tony stuttered. "I'm not related."

"He may not have told you this yet but you're the closest thing to a son he's got so that makes you my grandson, so quit stalling." Jackson pointed to the sofa. Tony's mouth opened and then shut. He didn't know what to say or do. Then he made his decision. He made his way over to the sofa and bent over the back. He shivered remembering his father and his punishments. Then he felt a hand rub his back. "I am not going to beat you Tony." Tony heard a whoosh and then a crack. How could this man hit so hard? Tony gasped. He wanted to put his hands back to protect his backside but held onto the cushion in front of him. Five more swats hit his backside. Jackson's hand left his back and allowed him to stand up. Jackson pulled him into a hug, he could feel Tony's reluctance but he held on until Tony relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Tony said.

"Then why did you do it? You must have realised someone would tell me my shop was shut."

"I thought I could get back before you did."

"That doesn't tell me why you went to the Museum?"

Tony didn't know what to say. "I don't know."

"That's not the truth," Jackson said. "But I hope you'll tell me when you're ready to."

Tony nodded. "Are you going to tell Gibbs?"

"No." Tony breathed a sigh of relief. "You are."

"Me! I can't. He'll..."

"No he won't. I've dealt with it. On this family you only get punished once." Tony looked at him as if he didn't believe him." It's true, you ask Leroy. Now go do some of your lines. I'll make dinner."

Tony looked at the hard chair. "Here try this," Jackson threw him a soft pillow," or you can stand at the counter."

"I'll stand," Tony said.

Jackson kept the conversation going the whole time he prepared the meal. He set two plates on the table. "Let's eat." Tony kept looking nervously at the door. The phone rang. Jackson answered it. "Yes Leroy. See you later."

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"Leroy's been held up, he won't be here until much later tonight."

Tony picked up the plates," I'll wash them."

Jackson went to a cupboard in the kitchen and got Tony's pills and drink. "Tony," he called. He set them in front of him.

"Do I have to?"

"Now or you know the consequences."

"Okay!"

"Then bed. Tomorrow you're going to be working in the yard cutting the grass and painting the fence with Leroy."

"This su..." Tony didn't finish the sentence. He could almost feel the disapproving look. "Yes sir."

"Good boy."

Tony was asleep when Gibbs came back. Jackson was sitting on the porch. "Been giving you trouble?" he asked.

"No more than you did, I can handle it." He then proceeded to tell Gibbs what had happened.

"Why is he so interested in the history of Stillwater?"

"I think you need to ask him. There's something going on."

"I'll speak to him in the morning."

"Good."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

(Thanks again to all the people who have reviewed.)

Tony woke early the next morning. He had head Gibbs come back the previous night and knew that he would want an explanation that Tony couldn't give.

He crept down the stairs, he so hoped Gibbs wouldn't hear him, opened the door and ran. He felt like a child running away from home, only if this was his home he wouldn't be running away.

He made his way towards the church, hoping that someone would be there. He tried the door and to his amazement it was open. He opened it and went in. A man came out of the room at the back and said," Can I help you?"

"I hope so, I need to look at some old records of marriages and deaths."

The man looked at his watch,"You need t9o do it right now?"

"Yes sorry. I really need to do it now."

"Very well, can I ask who told you about the records being at the church?"

Tony didn't blame him for being suspicious. After all he was a stranger. "Yes, Miss Wells at the museum. I was there yesterday doing some research and she told me that I could find the records here. You can phone and check with her if you wish."

"You'd have to be a braver person than me to phone her at this time in the morning," the man said laughing. "Come on, the records are in the back."

He led him through to the back of the church where there was a small office. "Which records did you want to see?"

"I want to look at marriages from 1880 onwards and deaths in 1878."

"I haven't seen you around here before, do your family come from here?"

"Yes they do," well it wasn't a lie, Tony thought crossing his fingers behind his back.

The minister pulled down some books from a shelf sneezing as some dust came with them. "Bless you," Tony said smiling at his own joke.

"Thank you. I'm afraid no one has cleaned up in here for quite a long time."

"That doesn't matter. Can I sit here?" Tony asked pointing to a table and chair.

"Help yourself." He pointed at one book," That is the record of deaths for 1878 and this is the record of marriages for 1880 to 1885. The other book up there is for 1886 to 1889."

"Thanks." Tony sat down.

"I'll be in the church if you need any more help."

Tony opened the record of deaths book and turned some pages. There was Jenny Gibbs name followed by her two sons. He looked at the cause of death and was shocked. Shot! Then he looked at the boys records, both of them were shot as well. It happened on the same day. What on Earth could have happened?

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Sort of. Do you know where I might find copies of newspapers for the area from this time?"

"They'd be in the library. There used to be a local newspaper here but it was sold many years ago. The most exciting thing that ever happened was Mr. Kellot's marrow being stolen. Not exactly headline news." Tony stood up as if to go. "Don't you want to look at the marriage records?"

"Forgot sorry." Tony had gotten such a shock he'd forgotten to look there. He sat again and opened the book. There was no marriage for Jethro Gibbs in 1880 but there was one in 1881. He had married Rose O'Neal. Good Tony thought. At least that was part of the mystery solved. "Could you tell me where the library is?"

"It's not far from the museum. You go along the street and it's the white building on the corner. It should be open soon," he said looking at his watch.

"Thanks again," Tony said helping to put the books back. Tony wanted to get there before Jack and Gibbs realised he was gone and went looking for him.

Gibbs had heard the stair creak as he lay in his bed wondering what to say to Tony. He looked at his watch, Dad is up early he thought. He listened again and this time heard the door open. He jumped out of bed and headed for Tony's room. It was empty. Damn! he thought. He looked out the window but couldn't see Tony. "Dad!" he shouted getting dressed. Jackson appeared at Tony's door looking slightly dishevelled.

"What's wrong Leroy? Can't a man get a decent sleep?"

"Tony's gone."

"What? Where?"

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

"No, except I found him at the museum yesterday. I'll phone Miss Wells see if he asked her about anywhere in town."

Jackson phoned. When he put the phone down he said,"That woman can still put you in your place even now. She says Tony asked about marriage and death records and she told him to try the church."

"Let's go." Leroy said going back into his room and grabbing his keys.

"Think I should get dressed first son."

They were soon in the car and heading down to the church. "What on Earth has got into him?" Gibbs asked his dad.

"I don't know. He seemed fascinated by the old photos."

They stopped the car and jumped out. "Reverend Miller, have you seen a young man this morning. Asking about the church records?" Jackson asked.

"He was here earlier."

"You wouldn't happen to know where he went?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"Leroy, he is not one of your suspects." Jackson turned to the minister. "I'm sorry my son forgets that he's not on duty."

"It's alright, Mr Gibbs. I did wonder about the young man appearing so early in the morning. He did say he had been at the Museum yesterday."

"What was he looking at?" Jackson asked.

"Marriage records and death records from the 1870's and 80's."

"Did he say why?"

"No but he did ask where old newspaper copies are kept and I told him to try the library."

"Thank you," Jackson said. They jumped back into the car.

Tony had made it to the library just as it was opening. A young girl was behind the counter. "I'd like to look at an old newspaper from 1878."

"Come with me," she said.

They walked into an old room at the side of the library. She handed Tony some white gloves. She lifted down a heavy book from the shelf. "The copies are very fragile, we are having them put onto micro film but it's not completed yet."

Tony sat at the table and opened the book. The paper was very brittle. Then he saw the photograph that Jackson had of Jethro, Jenny and their two boys. Above it was the headline: Sheriff's wife and children killed by the Clay gang. Tony couldn't believe it as he read the article. No wonder Jethro had been unwilling to talk about it.

The article said that the Clay gang had robbed the bank in a nearby town and the neighbouring towns had raised a posse to search for them. They had cornered them in a farm nearby where there had been a gun battle. Jethro had killed one of the Clay brother's in the fight before they had managed to use the family in the farm as their hostages and rode away. It seems that the oldest brother, Karl, had been so angry he had headed for Stillwater. He was determined to avenge his youngest brother's death. He had found out where Jethro lived and had broken into his house killing Jenny and the two boys. The article went on to say that Jethro and Fornell had tracked them down and caught them all. They had been hanged in Stillwater. Tony couldn't imagine how Jethro must have felt. No wonder he'd given up being a lawman and no wonder he'd been so mad when Tony had picked up that gun. He shut the book and got up. He put it back on the shelf and then removed the gloves. He was just about to call out to the librarian when he saw two figures standing at the door. Shit! he said to himself. He turned back looking for another exit but there was nothing. He'd just have to face the music.

Gibbs had noticed the panicked look on his face, "Going somewhere?" he asked in a cold voice.

"I..."

"Get in the car son," Gibbs said.

Son! Tony couldn't believe he'd called him that. He moved past Gibbs and Jackson keeping his backside away from both of them.

"In the back," Jackson said as they reached the car.

They drove back to the house in silence.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(Thanks for all the reviews. Think there will be one or two more parts of this. I should have them ready soon.)

"Sit there," Gibbs said pointing to the sofa. Tony knew better than to protest. "I want an explanation and I want it NOW!"

"You won't believe me." Gibbs gave him a look and Tony starting talking about his dreams and how what he had dreamed about seemed to be what had happened. "I don't know how I know all this information but I do. I really don't understand it." Tony looked very confused.

Gibbs sat down beside him and said," Tony there could be lots of explanations for this."

Tony looked at him in disbelief," Well tell me one."

"It could just be that you are dreaming about things you want to happen. You want a family."

"I'm so needy that I have to make one up. God that is so pathetic, isn't it?"

Jackson sat beside him,"No you're not." He put his arm around Tony's shoulder and pulled him into a hug. "I for one would be proud to have you as my grandson. You deserve a family, Tony. Every child does." Jackson looked at Gibbs nodding at him as if to say sort this. Jackson got up leaving Tony to talk to Gibbs.

Tony looked ready to flee as Gibbs moved closer to him. "There's nothing wrong with you Tony. It could just be that you've been ill."

"It's so real." He gazed at Gibbs a scared look on his face. "Am I losing my mind? My mother was mad you know? My father said she should have been locked up where she couldn't hurt herself or others. Said I was just like her." It almost broke Gibbs heart to see tears slowly trickle down his cheeks.

"No son, you're not mad." He pulled Tony into his arms determined to help him through this. He wished he could lock DiNozzo senior up somewhere he couldn't hurt people especially Tony. The man was a monster of the worst kind. Tony started to cry. He tried to stop but it was all too much for him. "It's alright Tony, You're safe with me," Gibbs said.

Tony loved the feeling of security he felt in Gibbs' arms, he hadn't felt this for such a long time. Then all his insecurities came rushing back. What if Gibbs thinks I'm weak, what if he doesn't want me anymore? He tried to get out of Gibbs' arms. "Stop it," Gibbs said.

"I shouldn't need this," Tony said. "I'm an adult."

"Crying is not a sign of weakness, Tony. It's a natural reaction."

"It shows I'm weak just like he said. He told me when my mum died that I should stop crying and showing him up. Only babies cry."

Gibbs knew Tony was just a young child when his mother died, how could the man say that. "Then I must be a baby too then because when my mum died I cried. And when I lost Shannon and Kelly I cried even more." He pulled Tony closer.

"You did?" Tony asked sounding like a child making sure he was hearing properly.

"I did. And I don't want to hear you say you're weak ever again. I have never met a stronger young man than you." Gibbs thought for a moment knowing Tony needed to hear what he had to say next. "I've missed holding my child when they needed me."

Tony snorted," Have you looked at me recently Boss. I'm not a child and I'm not yours," he said this in a soft voice thinking how I wish I was.

"Could be if you want?" Tony held his breath, he couldn't have heard him properly. "Well?"

"You mean it?"

"I never say anything I didn't mean?"

"No Boss. It's just, why'd you want me?"

"Tony you must know how I feel about you." Gibbs looked down at him. He could see the puzzled look on Tony's face. "Tony, do I invite anyone else to stay at my house?" Or come to my dad's?"

"No, but..."

"Who do I look after when he's sick and he won't look after himself properly?"

"Me."

"It's true Tony. I couldn't care more about you if you were my biological son."

"Did Jack not tell you about yesterday?"

Gibbs knew this wasn't the time to deny it. "Yes, he did."

"So how can you still want me?" I just cause trouble."

Gibbs couldn't believe that even after all he had said Tony could still doubt him, "Tony if I have to tell you every day that I love you I will."

"You love me?" That got him a cuff on the back of the head.

"Get used to having an overbearing father keeping an eye on you."

"And a Grandpa," a voice said from behind them.

"I don't know what to say."

"Just say yes. But remember there is no going back. Once you agree to this arrangement it's for keeps."

Tony didn't have to think. "YES!"

He felt someone kiss the top of his head. "Welcome to the family." There was a pause. "Now about this morning," Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs..."

"No buts. I'm sure Dad told you about your chores for today. Best get some old clothes on before breakfast, which we all missed because we were chasing a certain person round town." Tony had the grace to go red.

"Sorry," he said.

"Don't you worry, we'll be having words later."

Tony looked confused," But Jack said you wouldn't punish me for leaving the store because he'd already done it."

"This isn't about the store, this about leaving the house this morning."

"That can't be against the rules. I'm not a prisoner." The slap to the back of his head was not unexpected.

"You must have known it was wrong or you wouldn't have left before we got up." Tony went red confirming what Gibbs had said. "Now go change."

Jackson waited until Tony went upstairs before speaking," Don't be too hard on him, Leroy."

"Dad, he ran away."

"No he didn't, he just left the house without letting us know where he was going." Gibbs laughed.

"You sound like Tony, dad," he said.

"I think the chores should be enough."

"I'll think on it."

"What do you think about his story about knowing our family in his dreams?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know dad. Maybe he just wanted it so badly he dreamt about it."

"I didn't make it up," Tony screamed from the door. "I knew you didn't believe me. Poor sick Tony. Bet you've already called the head doctor."

"That's enough," Gibbs said.

"Well f**k you," Tony shouted.

Gibbs was amazed, Tony never swore. As Tony turned to leave he grabbed his arm. "No you don't." He pulled him over to the sink.

"What the..." Tony stopped talking as a bar of soap was pushed into his mouth. Gibbs rubbed it around his teeth and then pulled it out. He pushed Tony into a corner and said," Stay there."

Gibbs moved back to the table and sat down,"We'll have breakfast dad." Tony kicked the wall. Gibbs got up and went over to him and delivered a stinging swat to his backside. "That's enough. Language like that is not acceptable in this house and neither is a temper tantrum. You continue and I can promise you'll be sorry. When you've calmed down we'll talk sensibly."

He sat at the table. He could see by the set of Tony's shoulders that he wasn't happy but he didn't move from the corner. Jack came through and set three plates on the table. "Tony, breakfast is ready." Tony turned and glared at Gibbs.

"Go wash out your mouth," Jackson said.

Tony left. A few minutes later he came back and sat down. "I thought you believed me," he said angrily.

"It's not that we don't believe you're having these dreams it's just hard to believe they're anything but dreams," Gibbs said. He saw Tony calm down.

"I know it sounds weird but they're so real. When I'm there, it feels real."

"We'll figure it out Tony. That's what family's do."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9

(Thanks for all the reviews. Sorry this is late. I really struggled with this chapter and am not sure it's the best I could have done. Will try to make the next one better.)

After breakfast Gibbs and Tony headed out into the yard to start on the chores. There was a large area of grass at the back but only a very old mower to cut it with. "You need one of those gas powered mowers," Tony said. "Would take less time than this," he said pushing the old mower across the grass.

"Wouldn't be much of a punishment if you had a gas powered one, would it?" Jackson said smiling at Tony's pout.

""But you should get one, how are you going to do it when we're not here," Tony asked.

"I've managed for years son, I'm sure I'll manage for a few more. And with you always getting into trouble I'm sure you'll be doing it for a while yet."

"Funny," Tony said.

Gibbs brought out a large rake from the shed and handed it to Tony,"You can gather all the cut grass with this and then we'll put it in bags."

"We'll put it in bags," Tony mimicked. "Don't see you doing much," he said.

"Attitude like that could get you in trouble," Gibbs said.

Tony grabbed the rake and started to gather the grass. He muttered to himself as he did it.

"Tony! I won't warn you again," Gibbs said.

Tony wasn't stupid, this time he stopped muttering out loud. He gathered up all the grass and put it into bags that Gibbs held open. He had never had so many aching muscles. He was sure he would never be able to straighten again. "Lunch," Jackson called from the kitchen.

Tony sat down at the table just glad for the rest. He gulped down the glass of orange juice that was sitting in front of him. "Eat up," Jackson said.

"What colour do you want the fence painted?" Gibbs asked taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"There should be some paint in the shed. I brought some home from the store the other day. It's blue."

Gibbs finished his sandwich and got up. "Hurry up Tony. You've barely started eating."

"Not hungry," he said getting up.

"No you don't," Gibbs said. "You eat that sandwich." He looked at Tony, he did look tired. He put a hand to his forehead. "You're a bit hot. I think you should lie down for an hour."

"I'm fine."

"Bedroom... NOW," he said when Tony hadn't moved.

Tony went upstairs. He lay down on the bed. He'd just have a nap.

"I shouldn't have made him do so much work," Gibbs said to his father. "He's not well enough yet."

"He just needs to rest Leroy. He'll be fine after that."

"Tony, are you going to get dressed and help me put these tables and chairs in the wagon?" Tony shook his head, he was back. "TONY!"

"Coming Dad," he shouted jumping out of bed. He grabbed his clothes, dressed and ran out.

"I think I'd prefer if you washed and brushed your hair." He ruffled his hair,"And you really need a haircut."

"Dad! I'm fine. She's not going to notice me with you there."

Tony knew he'd said the wrong thing when he looked up at Gibbs. "I've already told you to stop this nonsense, I won't ask again."

"Yes, sir."

"Go wash, I'll get your breakfast." Tony was back in 5 minutes. "Come here," Gibbs said.

"I washed," Tony said.

Gibbs lifted up his hair at his neck,"Well no water made it here."

"How can it get dirty when my hair covers it," Tony argued.

Gibbs stared at Tony," Fine I'll go do it." He dashed away again returning not long after. "Happy?" The swat was not unexpected. Attitude was not allowed. "Sorry."

"For that you can stay here. I want 100 lines of I will not give attitude to a grown up."

"But you said I could..."

"You'll stay here." Tony crossed his arms and looked at Gibbs with a mutinous look on his face. "And that look could make it 200."

Tony could have kicked himself. His chance to get them together and he'd blown it. Gibbs would not change his mind now.

Gibbs rode out the yard on the wagon, Tony had helped him load it but Gibbs would not change his mind about him staying. He walked back into the house and slammed the door. He had to get them together. He wondered how the original Tony had got them together. He would have arranged a blind date to the cinema in his time although he doubted he could have got Gibbs to go. Then an idea struck him. A dance, places like this must hold dances. He almost danced around in glee. He'd speak to Abby tomorrow at church and see what they could figure out.

Tony's hand was just about to drop off by the time Gibbs came back. "Finished?" Gibbs asked.

"Nearly," Tony answered.

"I will count them," Gibbs said.

"I know."

Before he handed them to Gibbs he made sure to count them. "Good boy," Gibbs said tearing them up without even looking at them.

"What?" Tony protested. "I spent ages..."

"And I trust you," Gibb said. Tony smiled. "Come here." Tony went over to stand in front of him. "Like him," he said pointing out to the wagon. A beautiful horse was tied to the back.

"He's beautiful," Tony said. "Who's he for?"

"You. He's yours. A man.." he looked at Tony, ...boy needs a horse."

Tony rushed out and untied the horse. "He's all mine?"

"Yes. That means you look out for him. Don't make me regret giving him to you."

"You won't. Can I ride him?"

"Yes. Get the reins and saddle from the barn." Tony ran and was back as quick as he could. He put the reins on the horse and then the saddle. "What are you going to call him?"

"I don't know. I'll have to think." He rubbed the horse's nose. "Blaze."

"Good name. Let me saddle up and we can go for a ride."

Gibbs and Tony set off. Tony was a natural rider. Gibbs smiled at his enthusiasm but had to make sure he didn't do anything dangerous. He rode up beside Tony. "There will be no jumping, Tony. I do not expect you to go out without telling me first. I want to make sure that you can handle him."

"I can. He's great. Can I go fast?"

"Only along this straight part. I do not want to see you riding like that through the trees."

"But Dad?"

"Tony." The warning in his voice was very clear.

"I can ride him to school though, can't I?"

"Yes you can." Tony punched the air before setting off along the path as quickly as he could. He did remember to pull up before he got to the end, no way was he going to lose the right to ride his horse so soon.

Gibbs watched Tony almost fly through the air on the back of the horse. Tony had absolutely no fear. He was so glad that Tony pulled up and didn't disobey him. He would hate to stop him riding the horse on their first ride out.

Tony spent ages brushing Blaze when he got back. "Tony, come on it's time for lunch," Gibbs called.

"In a minute," he shouted back.

"Now Tony." Tony reluctantly left Blaze and went back to the house. He sat at the table. "Hands."

"Sorry." He jumped up and washed them at the sink.

"You are not to ignore all your chores for Blaze."

"I won't. Can I ride him to church tomorrow? I want to show him to Abby and Tim."

"Sure."

Gibbs cleared the table and got a piece of paper. "What are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Just working out how much the harvest is going to be worth. It's been a good year and we should do well. I checked the prices in town and they are paying a good rate."

"Do you like being a farmer?"

Gibbs looked at him quizzically. "Yes."

"But you haven't always been a farmer, I saw the picture and your gun."

"I was a lawman but it cost me everything that was dear to me."

"Don't you miss chasing the bad guys?" Tony couldn't imagine doing any other job. He loved making sure that the bad guys were caught and he knew Gibbs enjoyed it as well.

"No I don't miss it. This is my life now."

"I want to be a lawman when I grow up. Will you teach me to use a gun?"

Gibbs' face went red as he stood up," NO!" he shouted.

"All the other boys at school use guns," Tony said. Gibbs glared at him and Tony looked down," Well may be not all of them."

"I will not discuss this Tony. You are too young to use a gun. Take this as a warning and remember what happened the last time you touched a gun."

Tony could see by his face that he was not kidding. "Yes Gibbs."

"I want you to get your school work ready to take with you for Monday. Miss Todd will expect it all to be done."

"It is," Tony said. "Can I go down to the river?"

"Yes, make sure you are careful. Take your fishing pole see if you can catch something for dinner."

Tony went off. Gibbs shook his head. He had had no idea that Tony would want to be a lawman, he would have to dissuade him.

Tony walked towards the river. He heard voices coming from further along and he walked towards them. Some of the boys from his class often came out here because there was a deep pool that they could jump into.

"Tony," Harry shouted as he saw him approach.

"Hi. Not going to catch many fish with all the noise you are making," Tony said.

"Join us," Karl said coming out of the water.

"Sure," Tony answered getting out of his trousers and shirt and diving in.

Tony had a good afternoon, he hadn't noticed how much time had gone past until he heard Gibbs shouting for him. "Better go," he said.

He pulled off his wet long johns and dressed in his clothes. He grabbed his fishing pole and ran back towards the house. He threw his wet underclothes under his window where he could retrieve them later and made his way back round to the front door.

"Sorry," he said as he entered the house," I didn't catch anything."

"I was beginning to worry," Gibbs said. He looked at Tony's wet hair. "Been swimming?" Tony blanched. "What is it?" Gibbs asked in a concerned way.

"I..."

Gibbs could see how scared he looked. "Tony, it's alright, I'm not angry with you. There's no reason you can't swim there as long as you're careful."

"Some of my friends from school were there."

"That's fine. You're not wearing your wet clothes?"

"No, I..." he put his head down," I dropped them outside my window. I thought you'd be angry."

Gibbs pulled him into his arms. "It's alright, go get them so they can be washed." Tony rushed out. He came back carrying the wet and now dirty pair of long johns. "I think I'll let you wash those," Gibbs joked. He felt better when he saw Tony laugh.

They sat down to dinner and afterwards Tony read his book. He loved this time of night. Neither of them needed to speak to be comfortable. Gibbs sat and carved a piece of wood. He looked up at the clock. "Time for bed."

As Tony lay down to sleep he hoped that he would still be here when he woke up, he had to talk to Abby.

Tony was pleased when he woke up. He could smell bacon. He quickly got up and dressed and ran out to start his chores. Breakfast was ready when he got back in. "There'll be time for you to have a bath before we go," Gibbs said. "I've got it ready."

"But I was swimming yesterday."

"You use soap?"

"No."

"Then bath and be quick."

Tony hurried and was soon dressed in his best clothes. He ran out to find Gibbs had already saddled Blaze for him. "Let's go."

They rode into town. Tony saw some of his school friends watching him. He dismounted and tied Blaze to the rail. "Tony, he's beautiful," Abby shouted running over.

"He is, my dad got him for me."

Abby rubbed the horse's nose, "Can I ride him after church?" she asked.

"Sure," Tony said. "I have something to ask you," he added in a soft voice.

"Good morning Mr. Gibbs, Tony," a voice said from behind them.

"Miss O'Neal," Gibbs said shaking her hand. "I was going to come in today to arrange a time to come and fix the shelves for you."

"Thank you. If you want you can stay for dinner. I have plenty."

"That would be great, I bet you're a real good cook," Tony answered for Gibbs.

"Tony, I think I can answer the question."

"Sorry Dad. I just thought it would be nice to have a meal with Miss O'Neal. You are a good cook, aren't you?"

"I hope so," she said smiling.

"Sorry," Gibbs said, "I'm afraid Tony only ever thinks about his stomach."

"He's a growing boy," she said.

"That would be very kind of you, thank you." Tony wanted to jump about with joy.

"Would you care to sit with us in church?" Tony asked. This received a glare from Gibbs.

"Only if it's not an imposition."

"No please do," Gibbs answered.

Tony couldn't keep the beam off his face during the whole service. This was working out great without the dance. At the end of the service the minister announced plans for a Harvest dance in two weeks and invited everyone to come.

As they left Abby caught up with Tony," Can I ride Blaze now?" she asked.

"Yes. Let me get up first and you can sit behind me." He mounted and then put his hand down to help Abby up. Gibbs came out. "I'm just taking Abby for a ride, I'll be back in a minute."

"He rides well," Miss O'Neal said.

"He does. Shall we walk towards your shop?" Tony did a quick turn at the end of the street and rode back with Abby. He set her down in front of the church.

Tony jumped down, "Abby I may need your help."

"What for?"

"I want to get my Dad and Miss O'Neal together."

"You what?" Abby said.

"I think they would make a good couple," Tony said. Abby laughed. "What's wrong?"

"You can't pick someone for your Dad."

"Why not? Look at him," he pointed to Gibbs walking down the road. "He just needs a push in the right direction." Gibbs was walking down the street with this horse between him and Rose. "He'll never get together with anyone if I leave it to him. I'm working on an idea to get him to go to the dance."

"How about if you say you want to go with me," Abby suggested. "He wouldn't let you go on your own so he'd have to go."

"That's a great idea," he said grabbing Abby and kissing her on the cheek. Abby went red and so did Tony when he realised what he had done.

They both turned when they heard, "Tony and Abby sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." Malky and Hugh were standing laughing at them and pointing.

Tony took a step towards them before Abby could grab his arm," They're not worth it. Bet no one has ever wanted to kiss them." The other children round about started to laugh.

"At least we don't want to kiss a du..." Hugh hadn't time to finish his sentence when a hand clapped on his shoulder.

"You finish that and I'm going to turn you over my knee," Fornell said. "Get!" The two boys ran.

"Thanks T.. Sheriff," Tony said.

"Can't have you getting into more trouble, can I?"

"Your dad's waiting," Abby said. "See you at school tomorrow." Tony jumped onto Blaze and rode up the street towards his Dad.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10

Gibbs and Tony sat at the table as Rose set out the dinner. She set a glass of milk in front of Tony and a large cup of coffee for Gibbs. "Dad, can I go to the dance?" Tony asked.

"You want to go to the dance?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, you see I asked Abby if she wanted to go and she said yes."

"Then you should go," Rose said. "You can't let a lady down."

Gibbs smiled," Then we'd better go," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Tony said jumping up and knocking the table and his glass. Gibbs managed to grab it before it fell over.

"Calm down and sit."

Tony looked at Rose," Sorry," he said.

"That's alright. I can remember my first dance with my first boyfriend, I was about your age."

Tony went red, "She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend." Rose set the plates on the table. "This looks great."

"And make sure you eat some vegetables as well," Gibbs said.

Tony wiped his plate clean with the piece of bread. He mumbled something. Gibbs said," Swallow Tony before you speak."

"That was really good," he said.

"You'll take the pattern off the plate," Gibbs said. "It's finished."

"I do have an apple pie and cream," Rose said.

"Great," Tony said.

"I don't know where he puts it," Gibbs said. "You'd think I didn't feed him. All he thinks about is his stomach."

Tony smiled. He liked seeing his father so relaxed. Tony's eyes lit up when he saw the pie. He couldn't wait to taste it. Gibbs refused a piece," I'm sorry but I'm full up," he apologised.

"I could eat it," Tony said. "I wouldn't want it to go to waste."

"No you could not," Gibbs said. Tony pouted.

"You can take some home to have later."

"Thanks," Tony said.

"Don't encourage him," Gibbs said.

Gibbs sat drinking his coffee. "When do you want the shelves fixed?"

"Would tomorrow be alright? I'd like to open in a couple of days."

"Yes. I can come in with Tony in the morning."

"I could come here for lunch," Tony said.

"Yes you can," Rose said.

"Or you could have your sandwiches at school," Gibbs said. "Just like you always do."

"Dad!" he protested. "That's not fair."

"You can come here," Rose said laughing.

Tony stuck his tongue out. "You are pushing it young man," Gibbs said in warning.

"Sorry." He looked at Rose. "Are you going to the dance?"

"Yes I think I will. It'll give me a chance to meet people. I've been so busy I've hardly met anyone."

"We could call for you on our way to the dance, couldn't we Dad? You don't want to have to go on your own." Tony looked pleadingly at Gibbs.

"Tony's right. We'll call on our way. I can introduce you to some people. After all I have to go to keep Tony out of trouble."

"I don't always get into trouble," Tony protested. Gibbs snorted and Rose laughed.

"We'd best head off home," Gibbs said standing up. "Thank you for the meal."

They rode down the road. "Dad?"

"Yes Tony."

"You're not mad at me?"

"About what?"

"The dance."

"No Tony."

"Good. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you change your mind about Ro... Miss O'Neal?"

Gibbs smiled. "She's a nice lady. And it would have been impolite to refuse her invitation."

"And she's a red head," Tony said softly. "You like her?"

"Tony, I've told you before."

"I know. It's just... I like her."

"You like her food."

"That as well."

Tony was really happy when he arrived back at the farm, his plan was working. "Let's ride out and check the fields," Gibbs said.

They rode out to the wheat field. "It's nearly ready to cut. I hope the rain stays away."

"Do you cut this all yourself?" Tony asked.

Gibbs almost laughed but looking at Tony's face he realised that Tony didn't know. "No Tony, all the farmers work together and we help each other."

"Can I help?" Tony asked.

"After school and at the weekend."

"I could take time off school," Tony offered.

"I bet you could but the answer is no."

"I had to try." Gibbs laughed.

"You can help lift the potatoes too. And we have to pick all the fruit and vegetables. Most of it is put in jars for the winter."

"Pity you didn't have a freezer," Tony said.

"What's that?"

"Just something I read about, it keeps food cold."

"Let's get back." They rode faster and were soon back at the farm. "You look after the horses while I feed the pig."

Tony was glad that Gibbs was looking after the pig, he hated the animal and was sure it didn't like him. He rubbed Blaze and soon had both horses back in their stalls.

Gibbs had the bath out and full by the time Tony came back in. "I don't need a bath," he protested.

"You're going to school tomorrow and you smell of horses."

"I.." but Tony could see there was no use protesting so he started to undress and get into the bath. "It's still early."

"And you need to get up early to do your chores and look after Blaze. He's your responsibility and you'll need to have him ready to take you to school."

"Fine."

Tony washed quickly and was soon in his nightshirt. "I'll need to buy you warmer nightshirts. It gets very cold here in the winter."

Gibbs set out some food on the table. "Come on Tony."

Gibbs let him read in bed before telling him to put his light out. Gibbs sat in his chair looking into the fire. He had enjoyed his day. Rose O'Neal was a very nice lady and she was good to look at. He was beginning to look forward to the Harvest Dance. He better look out his good suit. He went through to the chest in his bedroom and opened the lid. He pulled out his suit and hung it up. He hadn't worn it since the funerals. As he pulled out the jacket a photograph fell to the floor. It was a picture of Jenny and the boys. He should get a frame for it and set it up.

Tony was smiling as he woke up. He wished he could have stayed a bit longer in his dream. He swung his legs over the bed. He felt much better after his sleep. He heard movement down stairs and he made his way down. "Enjoy your nap?" Jackson asked.

"Yes," Tony said stretching. "Where's Gibbs?"

"He went to the shop to get something for me. Sit down, I'll make some coffee and sandwiches and then you can take your pills."

Tony felt much better after something to eat. "I'll start the painting now," he said.

"No leave it until tomorrow," Jackson said. "You overdid it today."

"I'm fine."

"Go read a book."

"Can I look at your photographs again?"

"If you want." Tony picked it up and started to thumb through the pages. He came to some photos of Jackson and Gibbs. "That one was taken not long before his mum died. She took it."

"You both look very happy," he said.

"We were. We had no idea she was ill."

"You must miss her," Tony said.

"Every day. I'm not saying I haven't had other lady friends, that would be a lie but she was the love of my life. And she loved Leroy with all her heart,"

"I wish my parents had loved me," Tony said.

Jackson didn't know what to say. "You do know you have Leroy and me now?" Tony shook his head. "You do son."

Tony got up and ran. Damn Jackson thought, he hadn't meant to upset Tony. He heard the front door slam shut and by the time he got to the window Tony was out of sight. He picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial 1. "Dad, what's wrong?" Gibbs asked.

"Tony's gone."

"What? Gone where?"

"I don't know. We were looking at photos and then I was speaking about how much your mum loved you and he said he wished his parents had. I told him he had us but he just shook his head and took off."

"I'll find him."

Gibbs tried phoning Tony but the messages went to voicemail. Pick up Tony he thought. He drove around the town but there was no sign of him. He stopped people on the street but no one had seen him.

Tony had no idea where he was going. He just had to get away. He was surprised when he found himself on the outskirts of town. He wished the farm was still here, he would have somewhere to go. He kept walking.

Then he heard the water. He knew this area, this was where he had gone swimming. An old tree still stretched out over the water. The deep pool was still there and he felt an overwhelming urge to dive in. He took off his trousers and shirt and climbed out onto the limb. He jumped up, grabbed his knees and hit the water with a loud splash. He shivered as the cold water hit his body. He swam out into the river. It was wider now than it had been. He dived under the water and swam around. He swam to the surface. He couldn't help the cough that erupted from his throat. He swam back to the bank and pulled himself out of the water. He used his t-shirt to dry himself and then put it and his trousers on.

He shivered as a cold wind blew. He'd better get back to the house, he knew Gibbs would not be pleased. He started to walk back the way he'd come. There were a lot of new houses built where the farm used to be, he so wished it was still there. It was a place where he felt safe and loved.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a horn blew. He looked up, two piercing blue eyes glared at him. Gibbs, what was the man a blood hound, Tony thought. Gibbs got out the car. "Where the hell have you been DiNozzo? I've been all over town looking for you."

Tony couldn't help the smart remark that came out his mouth," Well you couldn't have looked everywhere." He so wished he could have bitten his tongue before he said that. A hard smack hit the seat of his trousers.

"Ow! That stung," he said angrily as he noticed a boy across the road on his bike smirking.

"They're wet. What the hell have you been doing?" Gibbs said.

"Nothing." He saw the anger on Gibbs face. "I went swimming okay."

"SWIMMING!" Gibbs shouted. "You've been ill and you go swimming in the river."

"So!" Another swat rained down. "Ow! Will you stop it?"

"I've barely started. You get your butt in that car right now. We'll finish this discussion at home."

"Home?"

"Yes. Get in." Tony moved round to the other side of the car keeping his backside well away from Gibbs. The boy was still watching. How embarrassing was this. He sat down and kept silent the whole way back.

Jackson looked up as the car drew up in front of the house. He saw Tony jump out of the car and almost run to the door. Leroy looked as if he was going to burst. He slammed the door. Tony nearly knocked Jackson over in his haste to go up the stairs. "Sorry!" Tony said as he took the steps two at a time.

Gibbs came in. "You will not believe what he did," he said to his father.

"I think you need to calm down. Sit down."

"No. I'm going up to deal with him first. Of all the damn fool things to do, he has to go swimming."

"Swimming? Where?"

"The river, down where the farm used to be. He's soaking wet."

"Tony, go take a hot shower and get into some dry clothes," Jackson shouted up the stairs. He turned to Gibbs. "And you sit down before you blow a fuse."

Jackson went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee. He brought it through to Gibbs and told him to drink. "What am I going to do with him Dad?"

"Well first you need to calm down. You can't deal with him when you're angry. Then you need to talk to him."

Jackson saw his son take deep breaths and then drink some more coffee. He saw he was beginning to relax. He went back into the kitchen and came back with a cup of hot chocolate. "Take this to Tony."

Gibbs went upstairs. He heard Tony moving about in the room. He opened the door and went in. Tony immediately sat on the bed, it almost made Gibbs smile. "Here, Dad made this for you." Tony took the cup gratefully, he did feel cold inside even after the shower.

Tony drank and then set the cup down. He looked up at Gibbs," You mad at me?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered.

"Sorry."

"Why run? You could have stayed and talked. You are going to have to learn not to run every time something bothers you."

"Sorry."

"Want to explain?" Although it was worded as a question Tony knew an answer was expected.

"You were so lucky. Your Mum and Dad loved you. I never had that. I think my father hated me from the moment I was born." Tony couldn't stop the tears. Gibbs sat beside him and pulled him into his arms.

"It was not your fault." He kissed the top of his head. "There must have been something wrong with him." Tony shook his head as if contradicting Gibbs. "There must have been," he emphasised. "I've only known you for a few years and I've already begun to love you like a son and my dad's known you for less time and he's already decided you're his grandson." Gibbs held him until he relaxed and then he let him fall back onto the bed. He put a blanket around him. "We'll discuss the swimming escapade tomorrow. And you better not become ill or it won't just be me that's after your hide you'll have Ducky to answer to as well." Tony groaned.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11

(Sorry for the delay with this. This is the seciond last part. Will post other part tomorrow. Have one more story to write in this series as I have left a few questions unanswered. Thanks for all the reviews.)

Tony tossed around on the bed, he felt something cold on his forehead. "Thirsty," he said. He felt a straw touch his lips and he drank greedily.

"Take it slowly, Tony," a voice said.

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"We'll miss the dance. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, there'll be other dances." Tony fell back to sleep.

"What was he saying?" Jackson asked.

"Something about a dance, it must be the fever talking."

"I heard him call you Dad."

"I think he's back in his dream," Gibbs said.

* * *

Tony woke up again. He blinked and looked around. Why had he dreamt he wasn't well? He got up and got dressed. "Tony," Gibbs called. "Breakfast."

"Okay I'm coming."

He ate his breakfast quickly and did all his chores. He had Blaze saddled and waiting outside. "I think you forgot something," Gibbs said.

"What?" Tony asked puzzled.

"My horse. Remember I'm going into town too."

"Yeh but he's your horse. You should get him ready." Tony skipped to the barn as quickly as he could as Gibbs aimed a swat at him.

"Smart Alec."

Tony saddled his horse and soon had him standing beside his. Gibbs went to his shed and got some tools to put in his saddlebag. "Come on Dad, you're the one who says I should be on time for school."

"You're not going to be late. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I want to see Abby."

They rode off. Tony could hardly keep Blaze from galloping off. "Settle down," Gibbs said. "You're getting him excited. I do not want you galloping along this road."

"I know Dad. You've already told me," he said rolling his eyes.

"That attitude could get you walking to school for more reasons than me taking your horse back home."

"I wasn't.."

"I mean it Tony."

"Yes sir."

Rose was waiting at the shop when they arrived. Gibbs dismounted. "Morning Tony, Jethro," she said.

"Good morning Miss O'Neal," Tony said.

"Rose," she said.

He looked at Gibbs who nodded. "Rose."

"Good morning Rose," Gibbs said. He smiled. What was it about this woman that made him feel happy?

"Remember to come for lunch Tony," she said.

"I won't forget. Best give my Dad some coffee, he's in a mood this morning."

Gibbs glared at him as he rode off. "Remember you've got to come back and I'll be waiting," he shouted as Tony rode off towards Abby. Rose laughed.

Gibbs went into the shop, Rose had set out the tables and chairs and put lovely table cloths over them. She had also made lovely cushions for the hard seats. "This looks good," Gibbs said.

"Thank you. I've painted the walls in here but I need some shelves in the kitchen and storage room. Jethro quickly got to work. He could hear Rose singing in the kitchen. He had missed that, Jenny used to sing as she worked as well.

He had nearly finished by the time he heard Tony come in. "Hi M... Rose," he said.

"Hello Tony, come in and sit down." She pointed to one of the tables.

"Wow! This looks good. We'll have to come in here for lunch when we come to town."

"Did you wash your hands?" Rose asked.

"They're not dirty," he said putting them under the hem of the tablecloth.

"Let me see." Tony held them out.

"Wash them," Gibbs said. "And your face." Tony pouted. "Hurry or I'll eat all the food."

"Think you should follow your own instructions," Rose said looking at Gibbs' hands. Gibbs looked down and then got up and followed Tony to the kitchen.

"You too, huh Dad," Tony said smirking.

"Yes me too."

They sat at the table and ate their meal. Tony loved the soup she had made. "This is good," he said stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth

"Tony where are your manners?" Gibbs asked.

"Sorry," he said.

"I'm looking forward to the dance," Rose said, "It's been a long time since I was at one."

"Me too. Not since my wife died." Tony almost choked on his bread. Gibbs never talked about Jenny.

"Then it will do us both good. My fiancée used to take me."

"What happened to him?" Tony blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Tony!" Gibbs admonished.

"It's alright Jethro. He died a few years ago of TB."

"I'm sorry," he said. Tony had heard of TB, it was not a pleasant disease and he knew that in these days there was no cure.

Tony picked up a muffin just as Gibbs heard the school bell. "You'd best go." Tony jumped up and ran, eating the muffin as he went.

"He's a character," Rose said.

"He's changed my life," Gibbs said. "The day I found him was the best I'd had until I met you." Rose blushed.

"Would you be able to paint my shop for me? I would do it myself but I don't like heights."

"Of course. It'll have to wait until after the harvest. We're starting tomorrow."

"I can pay you," she said.

"Tony and I can do it. We will be helping out at all the farms for the next two weeks but after that I can do it."

"Thank you Jethro," she said kissing his cheek.

He helped her tidy up and then he rode home. He felt good but guilty as well. He went into his bedroom and opened the chest. He took out the photographs and set them on the mantelpiece. He looked at the picture of Jenny and his boys. "I hope you won't mind Jenny but I've met a woman called Rose. She owns the cafe in town. Tony likes her and he seems a good judge of character, he picked me. I shouldn't have kept your photo in the chest, you and the boys deserve to be remembered." He heard a horse ride in. "That'll be Tony."

Tony came pounding up the steps and the door was flung open. "Look dad. I got an A," he said brandishing a piece of paper in front of Gibbs.

"That's excellent Tony," he said giving him a hug. "Put it on the table and then see to Blaze."

"Sure," he said running out.

When he returned Gibbs had started the dinner. "Peel the potatoes."

"You seem happy. I think you'll have to get A's more often."

"It's not just that. Max and Johnny asked me to go fishing with them at the lake. Can I?"

"Tony, it's quite a ride from here."

"But I've got Blaze."

"I know."

"Please!" Tony looked up at Gibbs his green eyes wide. Gibbs couldn't resist.

"Alright but..." he held his hand up as Tony jumped around the room. "There are conditions."

"Okay!" Tony was ready to agree to anything.

"I'll speak to Max and Johnny's fathers."

"Dad! They'll think I'm a baby."

"Let me finish. I need to agree what time you will be going and coming back. I do not want you all riding around in the dark. I know their sensible boys but I need to make sure you're safe."

"Alright."

"Do you have homework?"

"Yes, I'll do it when I've finished feeding Blaze." Tony ran out again.

He had to shout for Tony to come in for his dinner. "When do you plan on doing your homework?" he asked.

"I've got time."

"Tony I don't mind you spending time with Blaze but schoolwork has to come first. Understand?"

"Yes sir." They ate and then tied up. Tony sat at the table and got his homework done while Gibbs read.

"Tomorrow homework first."

Gibbs read for a bit longer and then went through to Tony's room. He blew out the light and tucked Tony in. He kissed his head.

The next morning Tony was up early. "That was quick," Gibbs said as he came into the kitchen.

"I like to be helpful," Tony said sitting down.

"You mean you're trying to be good because you want to go to the lake with your friends."

"That too," Tony replied honestly.

Tony started to eat his breakfast, "We should get a photo taken."

"What?"

"A photograph, so that when our descendants look at it they'll know who we are."

"Good idea, Tony," he said looking at the photo of Jenny and his boys.

Gibbs spent most of the day working on his vegetable garden with the help of some of his neighbours. Then they started on the fields. Many of the men's wives came too because they knew that Jethro did not have someone who could get his food ready for storage. Tony helped as well when he came home. Luckily the teacher had stopped giving homework as she knew that they had to get the harvest in as quickly as they could in case the weather changed.

Tony fell into his bed exhausted.

* * *

"Tony, you need to drink this," Gibbs said holding a glass of water to his lips.

"Not thirsty," Tony moaned.

"You've got a fever, drink," Gibbs ordered.

"Not ill. Want to go fishing. Please Dad. I was good."

Gibbs put his hands on Tony's shoulders as he tried to get up. "Settle down. As soon as you're better you can go fishing but you have to drink."

"Want to go with Max and Johnny, you promised."

"You will but you have to get better first." Tony took a few sips and then lay back down. "Good boy." Gibbs turned to his father,"I'm going to call Ducky."

Jackson sat on the bed in his place while Gibbs went down to phone. "Ducky he has a fever."

"What's his temperature?"

"101.5°."

"That's not too bad. Keep washing him with tepid water and start his course of antibiotics. Tony should have a prescription with him. He's supposed to carry it at all times."

Gibbs grabbed Tony's wallet off the dresser and searched inside. "Got it," he said.

"Ask them if they can put it in liquid form it may be easier to get it down. If you have any problems get them to phone me."

Gibbs drove to the nearest pharmacy and got it filled.

He managed to get a few spoonfuls down Tony's throat before he went back to sleep.

Gibbs sat by his bedside for the whole night constantly bathing him with tepid water and giving him his doses of medicine. He fell asleep as the sun rose.

Gibbs woke to the feeling that someone was watching him. He looked up and two green eyes stared at him. "Hi," Tony said.

"Hi. You look better." He raised his hand to Tony's forehead and felt that it was much cooler. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Not so hot. Tired though." Gibbs stuck a thermometer under his tongue. His eyes closed.

Jackson came into the room. "He's looking better."

"He is. His temp is down," he said taking the thermometer from under Tony's tongue.

"Good, now you can go to bed and get some proper sleep."

"I'm fine," Gibbs protested.

"What do you say to Tony when he says that?" Set him a good example and do as your father says."

They both heard a soft giggle coming from a supposed sleeping Tony.

"We're still going to have words when you're better," Gibbs said. "And Ducky's coming tomorrow." Tony groaned.

"He doesn't have to. I'm much better."

"We'll let Ducky make that decision. Told me a story about how his governess used to deal with him when he was disobedient. Involved a slipper and his butt. It's supposed to be very effective."

"Very funny," Tony said.

"Who's joking? Didn't sound like Ducky was, he was serious."

"He wouldn't," Tony said not sounding very convinced.

"Leroy, go to bed and leave the boy alone."

"Yes Dad."

Tony shut his eyes.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12

(Thanks for reviews. Managed to get last part typed quicker than I thought so here it is. There is going to be a Confusion 4 just to tie up all the loose ends.)

Warning: Spanking of an adult in this chapter so if you do not like please do not read.

Tony woke to someone shaking his shoulder,"For Chr*****," he didn't get to finish speaking as he was turned over and several hard swats hit his backside. "Ow!" he cried out.

"I never want to hear that language coming out of your mouth again young man, do you understand?"

"Yes. I'm sorry," Tony said jumping out of bed and rubbing his backside to get rid of some of the sting.

"Maybe you shouldn't be going on this trip today," Gibbs threatened.

"Please Dad. I am sorry. I really am."

Gibbs looked into Tony's eyes. He looked as if he was about to cry and it wasn't from the swats. "Very well. I'll let you off with it this time but if you ever speak like that again you'll be tasting soap. I came to tell you breakfast is ready."

Tony got dressed as quickly as he could and sat at the table. Gibbs had his lunch pail on the table. "I've put in some sandwiches, an apple and something to drink."

Tony ran to hug him. "Thanks. This is going to be great. I'll be good I promise."

"At least try that's all I ask." Tony laughed, his Dad knew him so well. "I saddled Blaze for you."

"Tell Rose I'll help her tomorrow."

"After church," Gibbs said.

"I could miss..."

"No you couldn't." Tony grinned. "Go before I change my mind and make you stay and write passages from the Bible about taking the Lord's name in vain." Tony grabbed his lunch and rode into town.

He met Max and Johnny outside of the school and they rode off towards the lake. Tony had a great day. They spent most of the morning fishing and in the afternoon they went swimming. He strung his fish onto a small branch, wrapped them up and put them in his saddlebag. He pulled his jacket off the ground, a small stone fell off it and hit something on the ground. Tony bent down and started to brush the earth off the metal object. He pulled at it. All of the boys were amazed when he pulled up a rifle. "Wow!" Tony said.

"Does it work?" Johnny asked.

Tony tried to get it to open but it wouldn't open. "Nope. I'll have to take it apart, clean it and then put it together again."

"You'd better give it to your Dad," Max said.

"NO!" Tony almost shouted. "He won't let me keep it. He has a thing about guns."

"Tony!" Johnny said.

"No, you're alright. Your dads let you use a gun, mine won't. He won't even teach me to use one. I promise I won't try to fire it before it's been properly cleaned."

"I don't know," Max said. He had been put in charge of this trip by his dad being the oldest of the three.

"Please!"

"Okay but if you get caught with it don't drag our names into it. I don't want my butt thrashed and neither does Johnny."

"I wouldn't do that."

They rode back to town. Tony didn't ride in as he wouldn't be able to hide the rifle if anyone stopped him and with his luck he'd meet Dr. Mallard or the Sheriff. He rode towards the farm stopping a distance away so that Gibbs wouldn't hear him. He hid the rifle at the back of the barn and then went back to Blaze and rode in.

"Tony, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, it was great. We caught lots of fish," he held them up for Gibbs to see," and we went swimming. Thanks for the towel in my saddlebag."

"Well I know that I used to like swimming there as well. Want to have the fish for dinner?"

"Yes. I don't know how to gut them though," Tony said.

"I do. I'll show you" That was when Gibbs noticed that Tony was staring at him and trying not to laugh. "What is it?"

"Have you looked in the mirror?"

"No. Rose could hardly stop laughing either."

"You really should," Tony said taking Blaze to the barn.

Gibbs turned and went into the house, he looked into the mirror. His hair was covered in spots of white paint, no wonder Tony was laughing.

Gibbs showed him how to clean the fish and then cook them. "I love freshly caught fish."

As they sat eating Gibbs said," I should take you up into the mountains, there's a great lake there where the fish are huge."

"Great. If you taught me how to shoot we could go hunting and get meat for winter."

"NO!" he answered emphatically. "I am not going to change my mind about this."

"Dad!" he whined.

"No, eat up."

Tony finished his meal and then had a bath. "We'll need to take some old clothes with us tomorrow so that we can finish painting after church."

"Okay."

Tony got into bed and Gibbs came through and tucked him in. "Night son," he bent forward and kissed his head.

* * *

Tony woke up to a hand touching his forehead. He opened his eyes and said, "Ducky."

"Take this." He handed him his medicine. Tony swallowed it, no way was he going to argue with Ducky after what he'd threatened to do.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"So you should be worrying Jethro like that. And me. I've a good mind to carry out my threat."

"The sl..i..pp..er," Tony stuttered.

"Jethro told you?"

"Yes. I won't do it again."

"You keep saying that but you don't stop to think before doing things you shouldn't."

"I promise."

"You'd better not or I might just carry my threat out. I don't want to lose you because you do something stupid."

"I didn't know you cared," Tony joked.

Tony had never seen Ducky's face look so angry before. "DON'T you dare joke about this. A lot of people care about you, especially Jethro. What do you think would happen to him if he lost you?" Ducky stomped out angrily muttering something about looking for a slipper.

Gibbs came in looking puzzled. "What on Earth did you say to Ducky?" he demanded.

"Nothing I swear. I just made a joke and he got angry. I even apologised for worrying everyone."

"What did you joke about?" Gibbs asked his eyes narrowing.

Tony began to worry, Gibbs looked as angry as Ducky had been. "I just said I didn't know he cared..." his voice trailed off as he saw Gibbs face turn a shade of red. "It was just a joke."

"A joke?" Do you have any idea how worried we've all been about you these last few weeks? DO YOU?" Gibbs shouted. "Well you're going to find out." Gibbs strode off and Tony gave a sigh of relief that Gibbs was probably going to walk off his anger. He was surprised when Gibbs came back a moment later holding a slipper.

"No please," Tony whined.

"Too late. Maybe after this you're going to realise that we will not put up with any more of your nonsense. Care? We don't care about you." Tony's heart sank. "Damn it boy we love you."

Tears appeared in Tony's eyes. "You mean it?"

"Of course I do. Now turn over."

"What? NO! You don't need to. I understand."

"Well I think I do need to continue, so turn over now."

Tony hesitated but then did as he was told. Gibbs ran his hand through Tony's hair as if to calm him and then put his hand onto the middle of his back. The first smack really hurt, how could something that small hurt so much he thought before Gibbs brought it down for a second smack. Four more followed. Then they stopped. He breathed a sigh of relief until he felt Gibbs hand on his pyjama bottoms. "NO!" he said. Then the spanking started again. "I won't do it again Dad, I promise," he cried out.

Gibbs stopped. He set the slipper down and pulled up Tony's pyjama bottoms. He sat beside him and pulled him into his arms. "I won't do it again," Tony said again holding onto Gibbs tightly.

"I hope not because if you do I won't let you keep your boxers on, understand?" Tony nodded. "I don't want to have to do that again."

"Neither do I," Tony said.

Gibbs sat on the bed holding Tony until he fell asleep. Gibbs got up and went through to his father's room. "Thanks Dad," he handed him the slipper.

"Don't you think you were a bit hard on him?"

"No. He went swimming in a cold river. He could have caught pneumonia, with his lungs and the condition he's been in lately he could have been very ill."

"I hope you told him how you feel about him, not just punish him."

"I did Dad. And I'm going to keep telling him until he believes me. He called me dad and this time he hadn't got a fever."

"Good."

* * *

Tony woke up in his bed on the farm. He stretched and yawned. He got up and looked at the clothes sitting on the chair. Gibbs had bought him some new trousers and a shirt. He dressed quickly and went into the kitchen. "You look good," Gibbs said.

"I didn't really need new clothes," he said.

"Tony I could see your ankles below them. You have to look good for the dance tonight. Think of Abby."

"She won't care. I hope you bought something for yourself, I don't want you to show me up you know." He dodged the hand that came out to cuff his ear.

"I'm just going to change while you have your breakfast. Can't do the chores in my good clothes."

"I should have put my old things on," Tony said.

"Chores are done, don't worry," he said ruffling Tony's hair.

Gibbs came back dressed for church. Tony whistled when he saw him. "You're going to have all the women after you tonight," he said.

"Get your old clothes," Gibbs said smiling. Jenny had always told him he scrubbed up well. He was so glad he could think of her and the boys without feeling so bitter. He had so many good memories, he had to share them with Tony.

They stopped at Rose's on their way in. Tony took the horses to the stable at the back and let them out in the paddock. They walked to church together. Tony could barely sit still during church. He saw the glances that many of the women were directing towards his dad. He glared at a couple of them. No way was he letting them near Gibbs.

They spent the afternoon helping Rose. Her cafe was due to open the next day. Gibbs insisted that Tony have another bath before he changed back into his new clothes. "But Dad Rose is here."

"I'll just go out and water my plants," she said. Gibbs had never seen Tony wash so quickly.

Tony's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Rose all dressed up. She was beautiful. Gibbs took her arm and escorted her up the street to the church. Tony couldn't stop smiling. A platform had been set up for people to dance on and there were tables full of food. He waved to Abby and ran to see her. Her parents were sitting beside her and Tony said hello.

When the music started playing Gibbs took Rose up for a dance. Abby grabbed Tony's arm and soon they were dancing too. "I think your plan worked," Abby said.

"I hope so," he said twirling her round.

Gibbs looked so happy. He danced with some of the other women but he kept his eyes on Rose.

Tony was absolutely full of good food. Gibbs sat beside him. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Yes Dad. What about you?"

"It's the best time I've had for a long time. My son beside me and a beautiful woman who seems to like me. What more could I ask?"

They walked Rose home after the dance. Tony went to get the horses and when he came back Gibbs was kissing Rose. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Tony sat on the sofa looking at the photographs. "Come on Tony, it's time to go home," Gibbs said lifting the bags.

"Coming," he said closing the book.

Jackson was standing at the door. "You come back soon," he said pulling him into a hug.

"I will Ja..Grandpa," he said. Jackson saw the twinkle in his eyes, "I'll come back sooner if you get rid of those slippers. They're not good for your feet you know?" Tony said.

"You don't know what I might replace them with. Mr. Connery has a lovely leather pair in the window I co..."

"No you keep those ones," Tony answered quickly. Gibbs laughed.

"I shall expect a phone call regularly."

"I promise," Tony said getting into the car and leaving Gibbs to say goodbye.

"Bye Dad," Gibbs said giving him a big hug. He turned round and said to Tony. "Let's go home son"

"Yes Dad." It still felt strange to call Gibbs Dad but it was getting easier each time he used it.

The End


End file.
